quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Antimatter Bomb
The Antimatter Bomb is a powerful device which is used in ''Ground Zero'' to destroy the Gravity Well. Creation and deployment The Bomb is made of Antimatter which has been made out of the Thaelite ore seen earlier in the game. The ore is processed, cleaned and compressed to create the Antimatter core, which is then stored in a special vault at the end of the production line and can only be removed when a containment pod is provided. The device that creates containment pods is found within the Ammo Depot. With the Antimatter Bomb, access to the Gravity Well is granted and the player can ride the Gondola there. After defeating the Black Widow Guardian, the player walks to the computer terminal, placing the bomb in the slot, thus ending the game. The resulting explosion not only annihilates the Gravity Well, but also causes a massive chain reaction that, presumably, destroys all life on Stroggos. This clearly conflicts with the story of Quake 4, so it can be assumed that the chain reaction caused major damage on the planet, yet the bulk of the Strogg forces (and their most important facilities, including the Nexus) survived. A-M Bomb There is a second version of the Antimatter Bomb, called the A-M Bomb. Unlike the Antimatter Bomb, the A-M Bomb can be used within the game, unlike the former which can only be used by stepping towards the Terminal in the Gravity Well. By highlighting the A-M Bomb in the players inventory and pressing use, the bomb is thrown in front of the player as if he/she had dropped an item. The containment pod opens up to reveal the Antimatter within spinning violently. A series of beeps emit from the bomb, starting slow and then increasing in speed until detonation, 10 seconds after being deployed. Whilst very powerful at the epicenter, the damage is greatly decreased with minimal distance, although still dealing tens of thousands of damage. A very rough estimate puts the damage from the explosion at around 320,000. The most powerful enemy in the game has 5,000hp. Cheating Over 100,000,000 Damage! Since cheats are needed to summon this bomb, it is worth using cheats to have a little fun with it. Use cheats to give the player loads of Quad Damages and Double Damages. Type in: *"Bind key Use A-M Bomb" *"Bind key Give All" Press the allocated keys repeatedly very quickly and loads of A-M Bombs will appear in front of the player. The player will have 10 seconds before the first bomb detonates, which will cause the others that have opened up to detonate at the same time. If the player presses the keys fast enough, he/she could summon around 50 bombs in the 10 seconds. With Quad-Damage and Double-Damage and almost 50 bombs detonating at the same time, it can deal around 128,000,000 damage! Please note that this figure cannot be deemed reliable and was thought up after some time of playing around with the A-M Bomb. 128 million damage is a very rough estimate at the amount of power dealt by multiple bombs. One A-M Bomb with Quad Damage is more than enough to kill 40 enemies in a single blast. Gallery File:A-M_Bomb.jpg|A-M Bomb File:Antimatter.jpg|Antimatter __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Ground Zero powerups Category:Powerups